


Dreams That Glitter

by 1DirectionGaySmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry fluff, larry smut, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DirectionGaySmut/pseuds/1DirectionGaySmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Zayn, Niall and Liam are best friends and live together at the London International University. When Harry moves in with them, they all fall for him. But who who will he choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want another chapter or anything then just message me, or leave a comment :)
> 
> For more of my smut, follow me on tumblr: http://1dgaysmut.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to subscribe, follow me on Tumblr, leave comments or send me feedback :D x

Chapter 1:

3rd Person P.O.V:

"What about this one, it’s received great reviews, and Mary’s son, Tom, he goes there, and he loves it", Anne said to Harry. "Fine, but your’ll have to sort it out for me", the curly haired boy said, closing the brochure and slumbering up to his room. You see, Harry originally attended school at the University Of Cheshire, but got kicked out for having an affair with one of the teachers, Mr. Devine. His mom literally flipped, and she’s only just started to let it go. And ever since, Anne’s been on his case to start at another school, and finally, they’ve found one, London International University. Harry wasn’t too keen on going at first, but when he found out that he would be living there, he was hooked. He did like living with his mum, and he loved her dearly, it’s just that ever since the whole Josh Devine thing, she’s been a bit controlling, so Harry couldn’t wait to be able to do what he wants.

And the day for him to leave soon arrived, and all his stuff was packed into his small Mini Cooper. Harry kissed his mother goodbye and promised to stay in touch and to come and visit her regularly, and was soon off on his journey to London.

He pulled up into one of the many spaces in the large car park, climbing out of the vehicle and admiring the scene around him. Harry was soon stood in the reception area, the elderly woman giving him a lot of unneeded information about the University. He was given a map, some other pieces of paper and a key to his accommodation.

Harry’s P.O.V:

So here i am, at the famous London International University. It seems nice here, to be honest, though i’m not enjoying the fact that i have to find my own way around, with this stupid map being pretty much unreadable. “Can i help you”, a soft, northern voice called out. I looked up from my confused state of searching the guide, and was met with a boy who had the most gorgeous face ever. He had bright blue eyes, delicious, pink lips, a jaw line that was so nice and sharp, and to top it all off, he had chocolaty brown hair, carved into a swirl. He was wearing a tight stripped t-shirt, which slightly showed off some well-defined abs, along with a pair of very tight, red skinny jeans, which left little to the imagination. I realized that he had originally asked me a question, and proceeded to reply. “Uh, yeah, i’m looking for the dorm place, thing”, i said, not having a clue as to what to say. “The accommodation block, you mean? Which one are you in?”, he asked, and again, i had no idea what to say. “Here, give me that”, he said whilst laughing, and soon told me to follow him.

We soon arrived at some building, which i learnt was Accommodation Block A, and walked through, climbed up a few cases of stairs, and ended up at a door with the number 21 on it. “Here you go, this is your dorm”, the small boy said, knocking and walking in. I followed him, soon realizing that i wasn’t going to be living alone. 

"Guys, we have a new roomie", the boy called out. He turned to back to me, his blue eyes still bright and pretty. "By the way, i’m Louis, and if you need anything, just ask". I gave him my condolences, and thought about how his pretty name matched every other pretty thing about him. I was snapped out of my thoughts though, when three other boys appeared. "Okay, guys, this is Harry, he’s gonna be living here now, okay", Louis said. "Hey, i’m Liam", the handsome, tall, well, i’d say the tallest, boy said as i shook his hand. "Hey, my name’s Niall, nice to meet yah", the small blonde lad, who had a sexy but thick Irish accent may i add, greeted me with. He pulled me into a hug, and i was met with the strong scents of shower gel, deodorant, lynx and shampoo. “Nice to meet you too, and you Liam”, i said, before turning to face the final boy. “Hi, i’m Zayn”, he said, just giving me a nod of his head, which i returned. “Wait, where’s he gonna stay, there’s no room”, Liam said, and before i could say that i’d sleep on the couch, Louis stepped in, “He can stay in my room, but, i only have a double bed, so we’ll both have to share that, i mean, only if you want”. Trust me, that is not a problem. “Sure, that’s fine”, i replied, and that was that.

The day had gone pretty fast, and seeing as it was a day off for the students, me and the boys just lazed around, me getting to know them and vise versa. I was quite intrigued by Zayn, the way he seemed quiet and in his own world, but at the same time the way he’d just drop a long, clever thought in when we were in the middle of a conversation. He was very mysterious (and fucking sexy as hell), and i liked it.

It was about half 10, and we’d all sat down and had dinner together, and had a great old laugh. I really liked these guys, and appreciated them for being so welcoming. Anyway, Louis and i had just got back from getting my stuff from the car, and were currently in his room, sorting everything out. The others were asleep, Liam and Niall in the room next door, and Zayn in the last one. Louis had the smallest room, though it was fairly big. It had a double bed, a large wardrobe, a TV and a few other bits of furniture. Louis had sorted his closet out so that half of it was empty, for me to put my stuff in. I found that quite cute, to be fair. We were soon cleaned up and done, but Louis had gone. He suddenly reappeared through some door in his bedroom, which i hadn’t even noticed before, but i soon realized that it was the bathroom. Yeah, i’m not that bright, i know. “So, you wanna top and tail, or just, i dunno, whatever”, Louis asked me. “Uh, i don’t mind, though i sleep naked, is that alright?”. Shit, way to go Haz, he’s gonna think you’re a freak. “It’s fine. Well, imma go to bed now, n’night”, Louis said, to my relief, and i couldn’t help but watch him strip down to his boxers. He really was a sight to behold. His small frame, tiny waist, nice bulge, and well, one hell of an ass. That thing’s better than Kim Kardashian’s. Anyway, i soon followed, discarding my clothes until i was stark naked. And i couldn’t help but notice that Louis was looking at me, which made me happy, to be fair. We soon climbed into bed, which was so soft and comfy, which is probably what Louis was like, and soon fell into a deep sleep, backs facing each other.

Louis’ P.O.V:

I slowly woke up, and to my surprise, me and Harry had somehow turned to face each other in the night. And with the new position, i couldn’t help but lift the covers and take a little peek. WOW. 

I got up, had a quick shower, and brushed my teeth, and when i walked back into the bedroom, i was met with the sight of a fully naked Harry. Again, WOW. “Oh, sorry man”, he said as he pulled on a pair of boxers. Please, don’t mind me. Anyway, we walked out into the living area, and sat down at the dining table. I was wearing a plain tee with pajama bottoms, and Harry was clad in sweats. “When did you get those tattoos?”, i asked him, eyeing up the birds and butterfly that sat on his abdomen. “Uh, about a year ago, it hurt, but it was worth it”, he said. I asked them if they have any meaning, and was met with a really warm response. “The swallows represent two people, who are in love. So like, it’s just them, they don’t need anyone or anything else, like, ‘cause there’s nothing around them really. So for me, age, gender or anything doesn’t matter, if you love someone, no matter who they are, then that’s fine, and that’s what the swallows mean. The butterfly, well, that just makes me believe that i can sort of do what i want, like, you know, i can ‘spread my wings and fly’, so yeah”. I was completely mesmerized by his explanation. I used to hate tattoos, but now, seeing Harry explain them in so much detail, made me think of them differently, and the fact that they can actually mean something to people, then that’s nice. “And these are just random ones i wanted”, he added, pointing to the ones on his arms, which allowed him to showcase his fucking huge biceps. They’d probably be good when he’s pounding into me, making me scream his name. No, Lou, stop.

It suddenly dawned on me that we had lessons today, but then i realized that it was only half 6, and that first period didn’t start until 9. Since when did i get up so early? Anyway, i made Harry and myself some breakfast and a cup of tea, being sure to save some food for the others. We soon finished, and just sat chatting about random but fascinating things. 

Time soon flew by, and we were all heading down to Science, and coincidentally, Harry had pretty much the exact same lessons as the four of us. “Oi, oi, there’s the world’s biggest faggot”, a familiar voice called out. It was Dean. He was mates with Justin, my ex-boyfriend, and he hates me. The feeling’s fucking mutual. You see, i learned that the reason for this, is because he was like, in love with Justin, so when he and i hooked up, Dean turned on me. He’s really unpopular though, like he’s a dick, and he’s always getting the shit beat out of him. Liam and Zayn always stuck up for me, and no matter how many times they turned him into a bloody mess, he would never leave it. Oh, and just to let you know, Dean and Justin are no longer friends. Dean tried it on with him, when we broke up, but got rejected. Me and Justin don’t see each other as much either, but we’re still fairly good friends.

Anyway, i was just waiting for either Z or Li to jump on him, but was surprised when Harry beat them to it. I mean, how did he even know that Dean was talking to me? Well, it didn’t matter, cause the prick was having his head slammed against the locker, Harry shoving him to the floor. God, forgive me Lord, but this boy was quite hot, fucking sexy actually, when he was angry. WOW.

Yeah, you’re probably wondering why i don’t stick up for myself, well, that’s because i just cant be bothered with people like him. I mean, me and the lads, along with our lady friends, Perrie, Danielle and Eleanor, are the most popular people in the school, but that doesn’t stop the few pricks like Dean from making a scene. 

"Hey guys, whose your friend", Danielle greeted us as we entered the science class, the teacher clearly not giving a shit about the chaos that just happened outside. "Thanks", i whispered to Harry after he greeted Danni. "Don’t mention it", he smiled back, and God, those dimples were so nice. The day went by pretty quickly, and Harry was fitting into our group very easily, and i think Perrie and Eleanor like him a little. Well, those bitches better stay away. Sorry. Not sorry.

Harry’s P.O.V:

It’s been about 5 weeks now, and i’ve really enjoyed my time here. I’ve learned all about each of the boys, and the girls, and they’re all different, which is nice. Zayn still baffles me, and i still like it. One thing that got me though, was that we’re not allowed in his room. Ever. I learnt that the hard way, getting a hard wooden door slammed in my face. I know, however, that one day, i will discover him. One day. Also, i learnt that Louis’ gay, though i sort of suspected, and i learnt all about his relationship with Justin, and that prick Dean, who, by the way, i’ve just about had enough of…

3rd Person P.O.V:

It was the end of the semester, and the University was hosting a party to celebrate the start of summer. Everyone was invited, and Harry couldn’t be more excited. He’s been at the school for eight weeks now, and he’s loved each day. 

Anyway, the boys were all ready for the big bash, downing some pre-party drinks. They were all in suits and looked pretty good, and soon headed off to the bash.

Harry’s P.O.V:

The party had been going amazingly, that is, until old dick head Dean decided to start on Louis. At first, my instincts were telling me to leave it to Louis to sort him out, but my mind was like, hell no, go beat up that little fucker. So yeah, that’s how it ended up with me, Lou and Dean getting kicked out of the party, me beating the shit out of Dean out in the car park, and me carrying a very drunk Louis back up to our apartment.

When we arrived, i placed him on the bed, and walked out to the kitchen to grab him a glass of water. When i went back, he was just in his boxers, laid down on the bed, on his stomach. Jesus, how fast did he get his clothes off? Anyway, i also stripped off, completely, and joined him on the bed, getting us into the spooning position so that i could protect him. I pulled the covers up over us, and just watched as he fell asleep. 

Louis’ P.O.V:

In all honesty, i was surprised when Harry climbed into bed next to me, but when he played the ‘big spoon’, i just melted into his arms. I’m not even tired, and judging by the long, thick thing that’s rubbing against my ass, Harry’s wide awake too. I turned around so that we were face to face, and yep, he was wide awake.

3rd Person P.O.V:

"Haz, thanks for everything, you know, with Dean and all", Louis said. "It’s fine mate, he’s a dick, and no one treats you like that and gets away with it", Harry replied, pulling Louis into a hug. They stayed there for a few minutes, just embracing each other. "Haz, i wanna make it up to you", Louis said, looking up at the curly haired boy with bright blue eyes. "It’s fine Lou, honestly", Harry replied, kissing his friend on the head. "no, i really want to, just let me", Louis insisted, and pushed Harry up so his back layed against the headboard. 

Harry just watched Louis as his small body was positioned between his long legs. The Doncaster boy lowered his head, and licked at the tip of Harry’s fully hard dick. He slurped up the precum and proceeded to bob his head along the thick, long shaft, Harry’s large hands tangling in Louis’ brown, swirly hair. 

When Louis felt Harry begin to throb, he pulled off, looking up at the boy with bright blue eyes, and puffy, pink lips. He was beautiful, as Harry would say. The curly haired boy smiled, pulling Louis down for a kiss, flipping them over so that he hovered over the boy’s small frame. “H-Hazz, i-it’s my first t-time”, Louis said, blushing deeply. Harry just kissed him and smiled, “It’s okay, i’ll go easy”. He moved down and pulled the Doncaster boy’s boxers off, taking his dick into his mouth in one swift motion, causing Louis to jolt with the sudden pleasure. Much to the smaller boy’s annoyance, Harry soon pulled off, re-attaching their lips together to capture Louis in a sloppy, passionate kiss.

Harry pulled Louis’ legs up so that they rested on his shoulders. The smaller boy grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside drawer, and passed it to Harry, who coaxed three of his fingers in the cool substance. One by one, he thrust them into Louis’ virgin hole, curling them so they brushed against his prostate. He soon began scissoring them, and Louis soon became a sweaty, writhing mess beneath Harry. When he pulled out, Harry kissed Louis tenderly on the lips before coaxing his cock in lube, lining himself up with Louis’ ring.

Harry slowly pushed in until he was balls deep, filling Louis up. He gave the boy some time to adjust, and pulled out until only the tip remained in. He continued this, slowly pushing in, then slowly pulling out until Louis was comfortable with the feeling. He began picking up the pace, gradually, until he was hovering over Louis’ small body, brushing their lips together, fucking his tight, warm hole with all the strength he had. Louis just layed there, underneath the hot, sexy, sweaty mess that was Harry, taking anything he was given, so far out of it that to him, is was just him and Harry in there own world. Loud whimpers and moans fell from his bruised, puffy lips as Harry abused his prostate, hitting it hard and dead on with every powerful, deep thrust.

The sound of loud, porn-worthy moans from the two boys, skin slapping against skin and the bed springs creaking so loud, that Harry thought it might actually break, but he didn’t care, filled the air. And it didn’t take long for Louis to reach his orgasm, shooting one hell of a load all over his and Harry’s chests. The feeling of Louis clenching tightly around his dick tipped Harry over the edge, as he came deep into Louis’ ass. He soon slowly pulled out, and collapsed down next to the Doncaster boy, wrapping him in his arms, Louis resting his head on Harry’s chest as he pulled the covers up over them, the two soon falling into a deep, blissful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Louis’ P.O.V:

I slowly woke with a slight stir, my eyes squinting due to the blinding light that was shining through the open curtains. It soon dawned on me that i had my head resting on Harry’s chest, along with an arm draped across his abs. Memories of last night’s events soon spun around in my mind; me sucking Harry off, Harry fingering my ass, Harry and i having sex, me losing my virginity to Harry… Wait, what? Me and Harry slept together? Shit. 

I decided to just forget about it all, i mean, we were both drunk, and i hoped that maybe, just maybe, he’d forget about it. I doubt that. Anyway, i slowly climbed out of bed, successfully not waking Harry up, and soon realized that i was naked. Before i could dress, the effects of a ton of alcohol decided to kick in. A sudden rush went through my head, and it felt like the room was spinning, and suddenly, a harsh feeling attacked my stomach, and i couldn’t help but run to the bathroom and empty my insides into the toilet.

I jumped when i felt a cold hand touch the top of my bare back, as it moved in a circular motion. “Are you okay”, the familiar voice of Harry asked, and i just nodded, continuing the process of barfing into the toilet. When i was finally done, i climbed back to my feet, flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth. I’m not sure why, but Harry stayed with me, making sure i was okay. We re-entered the bedroom, and i remembered that i was still clothe-less. “Here”, Harry said, passing me a pair of boxers and some sweats. He dressed himself in the same and we headed for the door. 

Harry’s P.O.V:

I walked into the kitchen, pouring Louis a glass of water as he went and sat on the couch. I was soon greeted by Zayn, who, if i may say, looked quite good. Well, he looked good all the time, but in the mornings, with a husky, sleep-deprived voice, messy hair and a usually naked upper body, he looked his best. He looked hungover, very hungover, much like Louis, so i told him to go join him on the couch and that i’ll take care of them both. He soon obliged, mopping over to the living room to join Lou. I soon finished with the kitchen business carrying the glasses of water and plates of toast over to the two pissheads. 

We were soon joined by a fellow hungover Niall and a completely sober Liam, who i learnt couldn’t drink due to kidney problems. So, seeing as i wasn’t going to spend the first day of the summer holidays in our apartment, i asked Liam if he wanted to go out somewhere, and he agreed. “Wait, y-you can’t leave us here”, Niall whined out. Liam gave me a small look, one that said, ‘i don’t think we can leave them on their own’. “Fine, we’ll stay here”, i said, slumping down onto the couch, in between Niall and Zayn.

3rd Person P.O.V:

The rest of the day went by pretty slowly, and all the boys did was watch movies and look after each other. It was around 9pm, and the boys had just finished the takeaway they had delivered. “Right, Ni, best get you to bed”, Liam announced, picking up his blonde friend and carrying him to their bedroom. “I’m gonna go to bed as well, night”, Louis said, climbing up off the couch and heading to his room. “So, it’s just me and you, mystery man”, Harry said, patting Zayn on the back, who just smiled. 

"So, you fancy going out somewhere?", Zayn asked a confused Harry. "It’s like, 9 o’clock, where can we go?", the curly haired boy replied. "There’s a few bars around here, c’mon", Zayn said, guiding Harry out of their apartment and to the nearest club.

Harry’s P.O.V:

The music was blaring and the club was pretty packed. Me, Z, and some other random students were sat in the booth, downing a bunch of shots. I was surprised at how easily Zayn was knocking them back, seeing as he’s been hungover all day from last night. After about an hour, the club seemed to die down, probably due to everyone getting pissed off their heads. Me and Zayn soon followed, and quickly arrived back at Uni. 

We were strolling through the many pathways, rambling on about some random stuff, when we found a bench, and decided to sit on it. “So, what did you and Lewis get up to last n-night?”, Zayn asked. In all honesty, i can’t remember a thing from last night. I only remember waking up this morning. 

"Uhh, nothing really, we just went back and went off to bed, what about you, what did you three get up to?", i replied. "Uh, well Niall went off to give Liam some company, and i just got pissed off my head", he replied. I mean, how does he even remember? He’s not normal, like, he gets bladdered off his head and doesn’t forget a thing. "That’s nice, c’mon, lets get back", i said, climbing to my feet and gesturing for him to follow me. We soon arrived at the apartment, and as soon as the door was locked, i headed for bed.

Zayn’s P.O.V:

I’m beginning to really like Harry. Like, at first, i was a bit weary, ‘cause he was a new lad and everything. But now, he seems cool, really cool. He’s sweet and kind, knows how to have a good time, oh, and he’s fucking gorgeous. And that ass, geez, that ass could rival both Louis’ and Niall’s. 

Anyway, i rally enjoyed spending some time with him, like, just the two of us, and now i realize that he’s really nice, amazing to be exact. He’s cheeky, funny and just lights up any room he’s in, and it’s nice to have someone like that around. And now, i feel as if our group is complete.

We soon arrived back at the apartment, and when Harry went off to bed, i decided to follow suit, thinking that the longer i sleep, the less of a hangover there might be.

3rd Person P.O.V:

Harry and Louis were blissfully asleep, their backs facing the other’s. The night soon drifted by, and Harry slowly awoke, shortly followed by Louis. “Morning”, the curly haired boy said as he turned to meet Louis. “Morning”, the Doncaster lad replied, grinning.

"So, are you feeling better this morning", Harry asked as Louis nodded his head in response. The latter soon climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom, removing his boxers and taking a shower upon entering. 

He was soon joined by Harry, who just shoved him against the wall, crashing their lips together. “H-Harry, what are you doing?”, Louis asked. The curly haired boy didn’t reply, just sucked on the tanned skin of Louis’ collarbone, making the boy whimper. Harry got down on his knees, licking and kissing Louis’ fully hard dick. He soon took the whole 8 inches into his mouth, causing Louis to jolt with pleasure and fall back against the cold tiled wall.

Soon enough, Louis’ hands were tangled in Harry’s curls as he released his load into the boy’s mouth, who happily swallowed every last drop. Harry climbed back to his feet, giving Louis a quick peck on the lips before leaving the shower. Louis just watched, still coming down from his high, confusion taking over his mind.

Louis’ P.O.V:

What the hell’s just happened. Harry just sucked me off in the shower, then walked away. Uh, okay. I mean, it’s not that i enjoyed it, because i did, a lot, it’s just, i dunno, to be honest. I finished my shower, and did my usual morning routine. I was about to walk out into the living room when there was a knock on the bedroom door. I shouted for them to come in and was met with an upset looking Niall. 

"Hey Ni, you alright?", i asked him, and he shook his small head. I sat on the edge of the bed, and gestured for him to join him. "What’s up mate?", i asked him. "Well, you know that i like Liam yeah, i, uh, i think that i might like Harry too", he said. But what do i reply? I mean, i like Harry, so- Wait, i like Harry? Since when?

"Uh, well, seeing as you’ve like Liam for so long, then i think you should tell him. Honestly you probably don’t have feelings for Harry, like, i reckon it’s just a phase, and you two wouldn’t match, but you and Liam do, so yeah, tell him", i said. I felt guilty, because i only said that so he’d stay away from Harry. But who am i to do that, i mean, he’s not mine, is he? Shit.

*Three weeks later*

Niall’s P.O.V:

Today, seeing as it was mid-way through the summer holidays, we all decided to go to the beach for a couple days. And i thought that now, it would be a good opportunity to tell Liam about my feelings. We were sat in the hotel room, just the two of us, watching some random movie whilst the others went to the beach. “Li, c-can i tell you something”, i said, absolutely shitting myself. “Sure you can, you can tell me anything”, he said as he turned to face me. “Well, i don’t know how to put it, so i’m just gonna come right out and say it, i-i like you Liam, love you in fact, a lot. Shit, i’m sorry, please don’t ha-“, i was cut off by a pair of warm, soft lips being attached to mine. “I like you too Ni”, he said before kissing me again.

Like, was this really happening? Liam fucking Payne, my best friend who i’ve loved for years, was hovering over me, both of us naked, and kissing my lips? Hell yeah. And it didn’t take long for him to be fucking me senseless, a string of moans and profanities leaving both of our mouths. 

Soon enough, i was cumming all over my chest, and Liam was releasing his load deep in my ass. He collapsed down next to me, wrapped his arms around me and pulled the covers up over us. 

-

AH! I’m so sorry, that was terrible :/ 

Anyway, there’s a lot more to come :D

So, 

\- Will Louis reveal his feelings to Harry?

\- Are Niall and Liam an item?

\- And will anything happen between Harry and Zayn?

Inbox me feedback please, thankyou :D xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Niall's P.O.V:

I woke up in Liam's arms, and if i'm honest, it felt good. He was so warm and soft and gentle, and it was just perfect. And so was last night. I was a little surprised at his response, seeing as i was expecting him to flip and what not. My head was resting on his chest and i could feel it rising and falling. He soon joined me in my woken state, smiling down at me. Fuck. He was beautiful. I mean, seeing as we shared a room, i was used to seeing him int he mornings. But now, now that, i suppose we're an item, he looks a million times hotter. "Morning gorgeous", he said, and i swear my heart exploded. "Morning", i replied nuzzling my head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, and we just stayed like that, cocooned into each other. 

We were interrupted by the opening of the door, and a half naked Harry, "C'mon lovers, we gotta go home, remember", he reminded us. Seeing him there, in nothing but a pair of black boxers, made me feel funny. Do i still have feeling for him? I mean, aren't me and Liam together? Ahh!

I put those thoughts to the back of my mind, had a shower and packed my case. Liam did too, and when we were done, he wrapped his arms around my waist, and began kissing the back of my neck. I turned around so that we were face to face, and got down on my knees. "Ni, what're you-", he began, but soon got the message as i pulled his sweats and boxers down. 

I was soon bobbing up and down his thick, long shaft, wanking off what ever couldn't fit into my mouth. And it didn't take long for his hands to be tangled in my hair, and for him to be releasing his load deep in my throat. I pulled off, kissed him on the lips, and continued with packing. 

We were soon all ready, in the car, and on our way back to uni. 

*Three weeks later*

Harry's P.O.V:

Well, the summer holidays are over, and it's the start of our final year at uni. I've loved it here so far, it's been pretty amazing. Liam and Niall are together too, and they make such a perfect couple. As for myself, well, me and Louis are still fucking, but no, nothings going on, it's just sex. 

I mean, i love him, quite a bit, it's just, he obviously doesn't feel the same. But i enjoy the whole sex thing we have going on, so that's why with Louis, we just have a boat load of hubba hubba, and with Zayn, well, with him, it's different. He's different. Like, i really love Louis, but i just can't tell him about it, 'cause that'll ruin everything. Wont it? 

3rd Person P.O.V:

The first day back had gone pretty quickly, and the boys were all scattered around the living room of their apartment. Harry was deep in thought, debating weather or not to tell Louis that he loves him. Louis was doing the exact same but with Harry in mind. Liam and Niall were cuddled up under a duvet, watching the film, and Zayn was asleep. 

An hour passed, and Niall and Liam had gone off to bed, Zayn was still fast asleep on the couch, and a naked Harry was hovering over a naked Louis, on their bed, crashing their lips together. And it didn't take long until he was fucking the small boy, full force and balls deep. Soon enough, they both came, almost in sync with one another. Harry collapsed down next to Louis, and they soon drifted off into a deep sleep. 

*3 months later*

Niall's P.O.V:

So, the final school year's been in full swing, and mine and Liam's relationship's going pretty good, to everyone else. You see, there's still one problem. My feelings for Harry keep on creeping higher, and i just cannot take it any more. It's bloody killing me, 'cause Liam's so kind and warm and soft, and he loves me so much, and i that should be enough, seeing as i've liked him for years. But no, in fact, i don't know if i even want to be with him anymore, and that also kills me. So what do i do? I can't keep this relationship up with Liam, and i don't want to drag him along when there's nothing at the end. So yeah, i think i'll have to break it off. I mean, it'll be horrible, and it'll break my heart, but pretending that i love him will ruin Liam, so it's for the best.

So it was mid-way through a school day, and when i spotted Liam in the corridor, i knew that it was now or never. "Hey, Li", i said, walking over to him. "Hey babe", he replied, kissing me on the lips and giving me a small hug. God sake. I was about to speak, but he cut me off. "Listen, i have a little surprise for you later, okay, so i gotta go, see you soon". And with that, he was gone. Great.

It was around 7pm, and i couldn't find any of the boys anywhere. I couldn't find any of the girls either, so something's clearly going on. I opened the door, and what i was met with, shocked me. Their were rose petals scattered along the floor, leading to mine and Liam's bedroom door. I followed them and entered the room. And their stood Liam, dressed in a smart, gorgeous tuxedo, smiling at me.

"Niall. I love you. So, so much, and i want to spend the rest of my life with you", he began and got down on one knee. Shit. Fuck. We wasn't? Please no. "Niall James Horan, will you marry me?". Great. Fucking great. What do i say, what do i do? ARG! 

"Yes, of course i will", i said, and i didn't even know what i was saying, and before i could even think about it, Liam had placed the ring on my finger and was hugging me and kissing me. So yeah, me and Liam are getting married. Great.

-

Again, i apologize, 'cause this is terrible.

But, there's more to come:

\- The Niam wedding

\- Some Zarry action

\- Jealous Louis

\- And a shock twist

:D xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Niall's P.O.V:

It was the morning of mine and Liam's wedding, and i cannot explain how i'm feeling right now. It's the February week off school, so we thought that it would be the perfect time. I know what you're thinking, but i do love Liam, a lot, so i'm going through with this. 

Anyway, i was in the apartment with Louis and the girls, and after a good few hours of rushing round, we were all ready. I was wearing a simple black and white suit with smart shoes, and, oh god, i don't think i can go through with this. "Stop the car", i screamed as we came to a halt at the side of the road. "Ni, what's the matter?", Louis asked, and i just burst into tears. Great one Niall. "I-i can't do this Lou, i just can't", i said, and i honestly don't think i can. It's not fair on Liam. "Look, you're about to marry the man you love, who loves you too, a lot. Okay, everything's gonna be fine, and this, this is normal, getting cold feet is totally normal", Louis said and i felt the car beginning to move again. I just gave him a weak smile, sitting back in my seat.

3rd Person P.O.V:

Liam, Zayn and Harry soon arrived at the church, along with a number of family members, friends, and fellow students. They were in a small room, giving Liam some last minute touch ups. "Are you nervous?", Harry asked, and Liam just shrugged, not wanting to let nerves that were in the pit of his stomach explode. "Not really, a little", he said. "Liam, your Mother's here, she wants to speak to your quickly before the service", a woman said, and Liam soon got up and followed her, leaving Zayn and Harry alone.

"So, Z, how have you been lately?", Harry asked, taking a seat next to the Bradford boy. "I'm good, hows you and Louis?", Zayn replied, smiling as Harry's eyes widened. "W-what do you m-mean, me and L-Louis?", the curly haired boy asked. "Ha, seriously? What i mean is, are you two still fucking, or are you like, together now?", Zayn said, a devious smirk plastered across his lips. "Uh, w-we just f-fuck", Harry said, cursing himself for not just saying that nothings going on. Zayn just laughed. 

"Nice", was all Zayn said. Harry became very uncomfortable. "You see Haz, i see the way the way you look at me, like, all the time. Are you just fucking Louis to forget about me?", Zayn said, voice low and husky as he glared over at Harry. "N-no, i'm n-not", the Cheshire boy said, looking down at the ground. "Well maybe if i fuck you, that'll change", Zayn said, and Harry's eyes widened at the comment. Before he had the chance to get a word in, Zayn climbed back to his feet and locked the door. 

He glared at Harry, who shifted in his seat. Zayn didn't say a word, just kicked his shoes off and pulled his shirt over his head and onto the floor. Harry lifted his head up, admiring the too-familiar body of Zayn fucking Malik. He caved in then, seeing as he's been wanting this for quite some time now. 

And soon enough, they were both naked, Harry pressed against the wall, Zayn and him in the middle of a hot make out session. The Bradford boy wrapped a hand around both his own and Harry's fully hard dicks and rubbed them together, causing them both to moan into each others mouths. "Bend over that desk", Zayn commanded and Harry soon obeyed. He was nervous, seeing as he's not been fucked since the whole Josh thing, but he didn't really care. I mean, if Zayn Malik wants to fuck you, you do not turn him down. 

And that's how Harry ended up bent over the table, legs kicked as far apart by Zayn as they could go. He grabbed a small bottle of lube from his trouser pocket and proceeded to coax three of his fingers in the substance. He traced one along and around the tight hole, watching it clench around his fingertip. "Bet you're nice and tight, yeah?. Bet you'll feel so good and hot around my dick baby", Zayn said in the most seductive tone Harry had ever heard. He just hummed in response as Zayn slowly pushed his finger in all the way. A second and third were soon added, and Zayn began scissoring them out to spread Harry's hole open.

When he was pleased with how stretched Harry was, Zayn coaxed his dick in lube and lined himself up with the ring of muscles. He slowly pushed in, giving Harry a few seconds to adjust before setting himself a hard, fast rhythm, every thrust balls deep. Only the sounds of Harry's whimpers, Zayn's moans and skin slapping against skin filled the room.

And soon enough, Harry came undone with a load groan, sending rope after rope of cum all over the desk. Zayn soon felt the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach, and Harry clenching around his dick tipped him over the edge, as he came deep in the curly haired boy's ass.

"Fuck, Hazz, you were so fucking tight and nice", Zayn said, coming down from his high and slowly pulling out of Harry. It was then that they noticed. Noticed the figure standing in the doorway, frozen and in shock. Noticed that they were too far gone in bliss to even see or hear them. Noticed that it was Louis...

Harry's P.O.V:

I didn't know what to do, or say, when i realized it was Louis. How long had he been there? I mean, i was naked, still bent over the table, and i was still coming down from my high. Anyway, i didn't really have anytime to speak, 'cause he just ran off, which was understandable.

I quickly re-dressed myself, remembering that this was Liam and Niall's day. Zayn did too, but had a large smirk plastered across his face the whole time. I just put everything to the back of my mind and walked out to go and find Liam.

3rd Person P.O.V:

The service had just started, and Louis was shitting himself. When he, Niall and the girls had got to the church, Niall had gone for a walk. But he hasn't returned, and Louis couldn't find him anywhere. That's what he went to Harry for, but got something he wasn't expecting. 

Harry, the boy that Louis' loves, so much, and the boy who he's having a 'just sex' relationship with, was bent over a table, and had clearly been fucked by Zayn. But why did it hurt and upset Louis so much? Harry and him weren't together. Harry didn't belong to Louis. 

He put all thoughts of Harry to the back of his mind and tried to find someone, but was too late, as Liam and his mother were already walking down the aisle. Out of the corner of his eye, Louis spotted Harry, and he couldn't bear to speak to him, so just ran away, out the front, to see if he could find Niall. But everyone was soon ready, waiting for Louis to walk Niall down the aisle. There was nothing. 

About half an hour had passed, and there was still no sign of Niall, and that's when Louis walked in, and yep, just as everyone had guessed by now, Niall was a goner. 

Liam's P.O.V:

How? How could he do this to me? I mean, we were happy, in love, and today was our day. But no, he obviously wasn't happy, and now, neither was i. Everyone began coming over to me, apologizing and what not, but i didn't want to hear it. Instead, i got in Harry's car, and he drove me home. Zayn went with Louis in his car, and everyone else, well i didn't give a shit about them right now. No offence.

We soon arrived back at the uni, and i cannot explain how i feel right now. I haven't said a word since i got in the car, but when i got out, i told Harry that i just wanted some alone time, and he was so understanding. 

I closed the apartment door, and i just slumped to the ground. This is why i wanted to be alone, so no-one see's me like this: vulnerable, in tears, and fucking heartbroken. But someone did see me, someone who was in the apartment, coming out of the bathroom. Niall.

When he saw me, he just froze, and i wanted to get up and punch his cute, adorable little face. But no, i just couldn't, i wouldn't, never in a million years. "Li, I"-, he began to talk, but i really didn't want to hear it. "No", was all i could say. What do i say? "Why did you do it?", i asked him as i began to plan my words in my head. "I-i, i dunno", he replied, and i knew that he was lying. I could see a loud glint of sadness in his eyes, and a tear fell down his cheek. I didn't want to see him like this. Yeah, he did what he did, but maybe i just rushed everything. So why should i yell and rant at him, i mean, i don't own him do i? 

"Ni, d-don't cry, come and sit down", i said, stopping the tears from leaving my own eyes, and patting the space on the floor next to me. He hesitated at first, confused, but soon obeyed. When he was sat comfortably, i wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. He rest his head on my shoulder and i could tell that he was crying now. "Ni, you know you can tell me anything, yeah? So why did you walk away?", i asked in a soft voice so that i didn't alarm him. 

"I just wasn't feeling us anymore, like, love you, honestly, it's just, when you proposed, i was gonna end it, but i didn't want to hurt you, and i was going to go through with the wedding, but it just got too much, i'm so sorry", he said and he looked at me, his bright blue eyes shining from the tears. I kissed him on the lips, just slightly. "It's okay, i just wish you'd have told me when i proposed instead of embarrassing me today, but it's fine, and i still love you", i said, a giggle in my tone. "I'm so sorry, i really am. A-are we still friends", Niall said, and it hurt me that he'd even question that. "Of course, besties for life remember", i said, smiling at him. We climbed back to our feet, and he said that he wanted to pop out for a bit and get some air, so i just stayed in the apartment, having some alone time, which is what i really need.

Louis' P.O.V:

The car ride home, with Zayn, just the two of us, was torture. He was smirking the whole way back, but it was silent, the little shit. I was furious, but i shouldn't be. Yeah, i'm in love with Harry, but does that mean that i own him? No? 

Anyway, we soon arrived back at school, and when i parked up, i saw Harry making his way to the car. Great, this is all i need. "Lou, can we talk?", he asked as i slammed the door shut, locking the vehicle. I agreed, not wanting to cause any more drama. And i could see Zayn still smirking, and eyeing up Harry. "Z, do you mind", he said and Zayn just shook his head and walked up, lighting up a cigarette as he did so. 

Me and Harry sat down at the nearest bench, and he was the first one to speak. "Look, about earlier, it was just a one-off thing, okay?", he said, and i felt bad. He didn't need to explain himself. We're not together, and our relationship is just sex, pure sex. But that's not what my mouth came out with. "But why did you do it? I thought you cared about me?", i stammered, and it kind of shocked me. He just stared into my eyes, a little taken aback. "I do care about you", Harry said, and i just didn't know what to reply. "I-i'm sorry, i need to go", i said, and i just walked off. 

I didn't know where i was going, but i began walking in the direction of the accommodation block. And out of nowhere, Niall popped up. "Hey Ni, you spoke to Liam yet?", i asked, but he just ignored me. "Uh, Niall?", i said, and he turned around, glaring into my eyes. "What? You here to ruin my life some more?", he spat, and i couldn't believe it. "What?", i asked, and his face dropped. "You told me to go for Liam, which i did, and now it's ruined everything. And now, now i see why, it's 'cause you like Harry, and you didn't want me to go for him, 'cause you're selfish. I couldn't marry Liam because i thought i loved Harry, but now, i don't love either of them, and it's all your fault, so thanks", he screamed, tears falling from his eyes. But he was making no sense, how did he know that i liked Harry? How had i ruined everything? How was it all my fault? "And do you know the worst things about this are? Well, firstly, Liam asked me about why i ran away, and i lied to him. And secondly, we all promised each other that we'd be honest, no matter what, and you weren't honest", he said and ran off. I was shocked. But he did have a point, even if it wasn't making sense. I just sighed, and spotted Zayn walking towards me, puffing a cigarette. 

"That was a bit intense", he said, throwing his fag onto the grass. "Yeah, so?", i said, not wanting to be here right now. "C'mon, you're coming with me", he commanded, and i was about to protest, but just followed him.

We got in the car and soon arrived at our local bar, and i smiled, seeing a rare caring side of Zayn, the one that normally only came out when Dean kicked off. "Look, i'm sorry about Harry, okay, but you need to take your mind off of everything", he said before getting out the car. I soon followed and we entered the club. I told him that i wanted to sit at the bar on my own for a bit, and he understood, walking over to the dance floor and getting swamped into the large crowd. 

I ordered myself a lemonade and a packet of crisps, (don't judge me), and just watched as the club came to life, music blaring and everyone just having a good time. "Hey, i'd offer to buy you a drink but i don't think you need one", a soft but deep voice said, startling me. I turned back around to see that a young man had took a seat on the stool next to mine. I just smiled at him awkwardly. "I'm Josh, Josh Devine", he said, reaching his hand out. "Louis Tomlinson", i replied, reaching my hand out to shake his...

-

I hope that this one was a little better :D

So, Josh has arrived, remember him? :O

Coming Up:

\- Some Zouis action

\- Niall finds comfort in a certain someone

\- And Liam flees London :) x


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Louis’ met Josh, will anything happen between them?

Chapter 5:

3rd Person P.O.V:

Louis and Josh were in a deep conversation, talking about a load of random stuff as the shots they’d just downed kicked in. Their fun was soon stopped by an in-impressed looking Zayn, who was standing next to them. “Lou, who’s this?”, he asked, voice low and husky. “Uh, Josh”, Louis replied as the latter gave his hand out to Zayn, who just ignored it. “c’mon Lou, i need to get to home”, Zayn commanded, pulling on Louis’ arm. “No, i don’t want to go home”, the Doncaster boy cried out, pulling away from his friend and falling into Josh’s lap. “C’mon dude, he’ll be fine with me”, Josh exclaimed, and Zayn just frowned, pulling his small pal up and into his arms. 

Zayn had carried Louis to the car, placing him in the seat and buckling him up. He wanted to tell the boy to never speak to Josh again, but didn’t bother, knowing that he’d forget by the morning. They soon arrived back at school, and it was one hell of a job to get Louis back to the apartment, but Zayn did it, somehow. When they got in, it was just Harry who was there, and he soon helped Zayn in getting Louis to bed. 

Zayn’s P.O.V:

Harry had told me about his whole ordeal with that Josh guy, and he’d shown me some photos too, so that’s how i recognized him. And i soon as my eyes caught sight of him, i knew that i had to get Louis out of there. But that was a task in itself. I mean, he rarely gets drunk, and the fact that he can barely walk after is why. But i was quite proud of myself when i managed to get him home and into bed.

Now, i haven’t forgotten about mine and Harry’s little thing at the ‘wedding’, by the way. And it amazes me at how cool Liam and Niall are taking things, and where the hell are they? Eh, probably sorting things out. Anyway, now that Louis was fast asleep, i thought i’d take advantage of me being alone with Harry. 

3rd Person P.O.V:

Zayn and Harry tucked Louis into bed, leaving a bucket and a glass of water by the side. They went into the living room and layed out on the couch. Harry was sat at one end, and Zayn at the other, legs tangled and positioned so that they could see one another. The TV wasn’t one, and the apartment was silent. “I’m quite horny you know Hazz”, Zayn said, palming himself through his jeans, glaring at his curly haired friend. “Do you think we could repeat the wedding thing”, Zayn exclaimed in a seductive voice. Harry just stared into the Bradford boy’s dark, lust-filled eyes. If he was going to be honest, he wanted it, and maybe it was the drinks he earlier had from being alone, but he wanted it, a lot. 

Harry climbed to his feet, keeping his eyes locked onto the dark skinned figure blow him. He walked over to Zayn, as the Bradford boy positioned himself so that his spine was pressed against the back of the couch and legs spread open. Harry stepped forward, climbing onto Zayn’s lap, straddling their hips together. 

Zayn pressed his head up, making his lips meet Harry’s. Their kiss soon turned sloppy, passionate and tongue filled. They quickly broke the kiss to catch their breathes and remove their shirts, throwing them to the floor and re-attaching their lips. Their trousers soon followed, leaving them both in their boxers. 

Zayn picked Harry up and carried him to his room, too horny to care about the fact that he never lets anyone in there. He placed him on the bed and straddled his hips. Harry pushed Zayn off more a minute, so that he could gaze around the boy’s room. “Tell me again why people are never allowed in here?”, Harry said, smiling up at Zayn. “Well you’re in here now”, the Bradford boy replied, pushing his curly hared boy down and crashing their lips together. Zayn bucked his hips down so that his clothed erection rubbed against Harry’s, causing them to moan into each other’s mouths. 

Zayn pulled away, lowering himself and taking off Harry’s boxers. He lapped up the precum that sat at the top, and soon took him into his mouth, bobbing his head along the shaft. Harry threaded his hands through Zayn’s raven hair, and cried out in pleasure when the tip of his dick hit the back of Zayn’s throat. When Harry began to throb, he pulled off with a pop. 

Zayn looked up at the curly haired, sweaty, mess and proceeded to remove his own boxers, letting his painfully hard dick free. He re-positioned himself back between Harry’s legs, placing them on his shoulders. Zayn shoved three of his fingers into Harry’s mouth, who happily slacked them up with saliva. Zayn pulled them out, tracing one along the skin oh Harry’s hole, slowly pushing one in. He was still stretched open from his fucking earlier, and Zayn could feel the dried cum that was still there. He soon added a second and third finger, curling them so that they brushed against Harry’s prostate. 

Zayn soon pulled his fingers out, and coaxed his cock in his own saliva. He lined the tip up with Harry’s hole, and slammed in. The action caused a loud whimper to leave Harry’s soft lips, and before he could adjust to the feeling, Zayn had pulled out and slammed back in. He repeated this until he had a hard, fast rhythm, each thrust ball-deep. Harry was now a sweaty, writhing mess underneath Zayn as the Bradford boy hit his prostate dead on. 

"Harry? Zayn?", a quiet-shout toned voice echoed through the apartment, startling the two boys. "shit, Louis", Harry said, squirming away from Zayn and hopping off the bed. He put on a random pair of boxers and walked into the living room.

"Lou? Are you okay?", Harry asked, pulling his friend into a hug. "Hazz, i don’t feel very well", Louis replied, nuzzling his neck into Harry’s chest. He looked up into Harry’s bright green eyes, turning his gaze down to stare at his almost-naked frame. "Why are you like that", Louis asked, eyeing Harry’s package. Before the curly haired boy could reply, Zayn came out of his room, also clad in only boxers. Louis eyes widened, pulling away from Harry and swapping his gaze between the two. 

"Lou, i can explain", Harry said, moving closer to Louis. "Don’t", the Doncaster lad said, locking his large hands into Harry’s large ones. "M’horny", Louis exclaimed, kissing the curly haired lad gently on the lips. "I thought you were sick", Harry said and Louis just shrugged, pulling Harry and Zayn into the his and Harry’s bedroom. 

The three boys soon discarded their clothes, and Zayn wanted to try something he’s never done before. “Lou, lay on your back on the bed”, Zayn commanded and the Doncaster boy quickly scrambled to do so. Harry walked over to the side of the bed to grab the bottle of lube, coaxing his dick in the substance as he walked back. He handed the bottle to Zayn, who did the same. 

Harry climbed onto the bed, positioning himself between Louis’ legs, placing them on his shoulders. He knew that the boy was well stretched, seeing as they’ve fucked a good few times, so didn’t bother with prep. He lined the tip of his dick up with Louis’ hole and slowly pushed in. He was soon balls deep, and gave the boy a few seconds to adjust. Harry was about to pull out, but was stopped by Zayn, who had climbed onto the bed and positioned himself next to Harry. Louis soon caught on to what he was doing, and didn’t like the idea. “No, i can’t take both of you”, he cried out. “Shh, shh, sure you can baby, just relax, okay, i’m here”, Harry said and Zayn was surprised at how open he was for it.

Zayn soon lined himself up next to Harry, who was still balls deep, and slowly pushed in. Louis whined out in pain, clutching the sheets and arching his back. “Relax, babe”, Harry said as Zayn pushed in all the way. Louis felt like he was being split in half, but for some reason, enjoyed it. Harry and Zayn pulled out until just there tips remained in, then slammed in. This caused all three of them to moan as Zayn and Harry soon found themselves a steady, deep rhythm. 

The sound of the front door being slammed open and a load of noises and voices made the boys stop in their tracks. Suddenly, Liam and Niall stumbled into the bedroom, clearly pissed off their heads. The two drunks didn’t say a word, instead, they just stripped off, and joined the others on the bed, to their shock. 

Shock soon turned to horniness, and Niall and Liam sat on their knees at either side of Louis face, and slid their hard cocks along his lips. As Harry and Zayn continued fucking the small boy, Louis opened his mouth and Liam and Niall quickly shoved their cocks into the moist, warm area. 

Louis was in pure ecstasy, well, they all were, but having two dicks in his mouth and two dicks in his ass sent Louis to heaven. Soon enough, Liam and Niall released, almost in sync, into Louis’ mouth, filling it up with warm, sweet cum. The substance soon overflowed, dripping down his chin, neck and chest. The sight tipped Harry over the edge, as he came deep in Louis ass, which made the latter come undone, completely untouched, all over his chest. 

The feeling of Louis clenching round his dick, and Harry’s cum dripping down his shaft sent Zayn to heaven, as he came deep in Louis’ ass, filling him up alongside Harry’s load. 

Louis was a sight to behold, his small body covered in cum as the four boys began licking him clean. Zayn, Niall and Liam soon left to go off to bed, whilst Harry pulled Louis into a warm hug, pulling the covers up over them. “Lou, i love you”, Harry said, kissing Louis’ head. “I, love, you too”, Louis replied between breaths, still coming down, nuzzling his neck into Harry’s chest. And that’s how their relationship began.

The End.

-

ARG, i know that was bloody terrible, but i was in a rush, i do apologize :D xxx


End file.
